


In The Library

by iCheeseYou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Library Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Top!Luke, bottom!Ashton, libraryworker!ashton, student!Michael, student!calum, student!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheeseYou/pseuds/iCheeseYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke only goes to the library to watch an employee named Ashton from afar in hopes that one day he'll gather enough courage to ask him out.</p>
<p>© 2015 iCheeseYou</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Library

Luke was seated at a table near the back of the public library, an open book displayed in front of him. However, he was not paying any attention to the words of the story. He was facing down, but his eyes were up and staring ahead of him. In fact, Luke was looking at one of the workers at the library.

The worker's name was Ashton (Luke found that out from listening in on conversations he had with other people) and he didn't look much older than Luke. He had wavy light brown hair and thick rimmed glasses were sitting on his nose. He had the cutest dimples whenever he smiled, Luke noticed, and he was just absolutely beautiful to the blond. Now all Luke needed to do was gather up enough courage to talk to the boy.

Luke usually never went to the library, but he was dragged in a few weeks ago by Michael, his friend. The two were supposed to work on a research project and decided to go to the city library to work. However, Michael ended up doing most of the research since Luke got distracted when he saw Ashton for the first time. Ever since then, the blond has been going to the library every day, even when it was completely unnecessary. He only went to see Ashton after all.

Flipping a page or two from the book he had randomly selected in the Nonfiction aisle, Luke noticed Ashton's eyes glancing over this way. He tried to hide the fact that he was staring by looking down at the book, but noticed that the words were upside down. He hadn't realized the book was like that in the first place, but he hoped that no one else noticed that he wasn't even reading.

The moment Luke had glanced up from fixing the book so it wasn't upside down anymore, Ashton was no longer at the spot he worked at. The blond glanced down at his wristwatch and saw that it was already six, the time that Ashton's shift ended. (He knew when Ashton got off work when the blond was watching him almost nonstop, the only time he looked away was when the worker glanced over at him.)

Luke sighed, knowing that another day had gone by that he didn't get to talk to the cute boy that worked in the library. He shut the book he didn't read at all, packed up his stuff, and went back to the aisle where he would place the book back where it belonged.

He had forgotten where he had gotten the book exactly, but he was smart enough to figure it out just by looking at the title of the book and the name of the author. He managed to locate the shelf and started looking for the book's place.

As Luke's eyes were focused on the last name of the author's, he had blindly walked into one of the library ladders, causing the thing to shake. He heard someone squeak and Luke immediately glanced up to apologize.

"Oh, I'm sorr--"

But before he could finish, something hard and heavy fell and hit him directly in the face, causing him to fall onto his back with the object still on his face.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" the person apologized as they slid down the ladder and leaned over Luke. "Are you okay?"

As the person moved the thing that had hit Luke's face, the blond noticed that he was starting to see double. His eyes landed on the person and he let out a goofy looking smile when seeing that it was Ashton.

"Oh, look," he said in a dazed tone, "two angels came for me." Then he rested his head against the floor, his eyes closing as a somewhat content sigh left him.

"Okay, no. Don't pass out. Stay with me, please." The boy gave Luke's face a light smack, hoping to bring some consciousness back to the blond. "Can you stand at least?"

Luke didn't respond. Instead, he lolled his head to the side and lay there.

"Okay, you know what? I'm going to get you something. J-Just stay where you are, though I doubt you'll go anywhere."

Then Luke heard footsteps as they faded. After a while, he slowly sat up and began rubbing where the object had hit him. He glanced down and saw a book that was almost as large as an Encyclopedia.

Luke whipped out his phone and examined where the book had hit him through the reflection. There was no bruise, surprisingly enough, but it still hurt.

He heard someone approaching him from behind and he slid his small device back into his pocket and turned to see Ashton hurrying over to him, a bag of ice ready in his hand.

The wavy-haired boy knelt down by Luke before he sat down, handing the cold bag to the blond as he said, "This should help. I'm really sorry about dropping the book on you."

"No, it's fine," Luke said, bringing the ice bag up to where he was hit. "I wasn't paying attention and bumped into the ladder."

Ashton smiled. "I'm glad you're not badly hurt."

Seeing the boy's lips curve up that way made Luke's heart flutter, because it was better up close than it was from afar. His cheeks were tinted with heat when blood rushed up to his face and he turned his head away.

"I'm, uh, going to put the book I pulled out back," Luke said, handing the bag of ice back to Ashton and slowly standing up. His legs seemed to have turned into jelly as he was trying to get onto his feet, because the next thing he knew his free hand was reaching desperately at the edge of the bookshelf before he stumbled back and fell onto his butt.

"Oh, God!" Ashton exclaimed as he jumped up, yet his voice wasn't loud enough for someone nearby to hiss at him to be quiet. "Here, let me help you."

"I'm okay, really," the blond reassured, holding his hand up to let Ashton know that he didn't need any assistance. However, the hazel-eyed boy still took Luke's hand into his and helped him up. The feeling of Ashton's slightly larger hand holding his sent chills up and down Luke's spine. He almost swore right then and there to himself that he'd never wash his hands again.

After helping Luke stand, Ashton went to pick up with his free arm the book he had dropped, holding it in his arms delicately.

His eyes glanced up at Luke's before he asked, "You're not going to sue me or anything, are you?"

"What? No! No, I'm not going to do that. It wasn't your fault."

"Are you going to sue the library?" He gasped. "Are going to report me to my boss?"

Luke raised an eyebrow. "I'm not suing anyone."

"Oh, my God. You're upset with me. I'm really sorry. I-I didn't mean to drop the book on you. I was just trying to put it back on the shelf up there and then you bumped into the ladder and I got startled and then the book slipped from my hold and fell you--"

Luke slapped his hand over Ashton's mouth, silencing the boy. He let out a chuckle of amusement before he added, "For someone who works at a library, you talk too much."

The blond withdrew his hand and Ashton stared up at him, completely speechless. Luke reached down to pick his backpack up off the ground since it had fallen from his shoulder when he fell to the ground.

"Everything's cool. Don't worry about anything, okay?" Luke said and Ashton slowly nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah..." Ashton muttered back as his eyes looked down. He pushed up his glasses with a finger before pointing down at the book by Luke's foot. "Um, that book belongs in another aisle."

"Oh? Sorry." Luke bent down and picked the book up. "I'll put it back where it belongs."

"It's fine, I'll take care of this." Ashton took the book from Luke's hold, their fingers brushing together. Luke immediately retracted his hand, the book dropping to the ground and the wavy-haired boy gasping.

"Crap!" the blond shouted. "I-I'm sorry!" He went to reach for the book, but Ashton did as well and their heads bonked together.

The two yelped in pain as they both pulled away, their hands flying up to where their heads had collided.

"Okay, you've helped enough," Ashton said, his tone of voice sounding like he was completely done with Luke. He picked the book up and made sure it wasn't damaged before he glared up at the blond and pushed the ice bag into the blond's hold. "You can leave now."

"S-Sorry," Luke mumbled as he watched Ashton walk over to the ladder and go back up it. Luke sighed, turning around and heading off.

The blond stopped the moment he was no longer in between the shelves and glanced back, seeing Ashton was now off the ladder and going towards the next aisle. He hung his head and then exited the building, throwing the bag of now cold water away when he got near a trash can.

The moment he was out in the open, he dropped his backpack and started flipping shit.

"Fuck! He talked to me and I made a complete idiot out of myself!" Luke shouted, his hands going up to his blond hair and tugging at it. "He probably thinks I'm stupid now! Gah!" In a frustrated manner, Luke started messing up his quiff and groaning. His cheeks were flushed red and he felt like an idiot back there, falling twice in front of the cute employee.

Luke heard someone clear their throat and his eyes snapped over to see a lady with her child glaring at Luke. He gave them both a sheepish grin as he waved. The kid stuck his tongue out at the blond before he and his mom entered the library.

Since the kid's eyes were still fixed on Luke, the blond gave him the bird before he picked up his backpack began walking home.

\------

"Are you going to eat that?" Michael asked the next day during lunch as he gestured towards Luke's untouched sloppy joe.

The blond shook his head before burying it in his crossed arms on top of the table. "I'm too upset with myself to eat anything," he grumbled.

"Okay, so you messed up your first impression. Big deal. Maybe you can try to redeem yourself--"

"There's no redeeming, Michael." Luke's eyes glared at his friend. "He thinks I'm an idiot and he'll always think that way." He groaned before slamming his head against the table. "I fucked up our first encounter."

"If you're going to keep moping over this, you're never going to get into the guy's pants."

Again, the blond glared at Michael, but the blue-haired boy continued. "Just talk to him again and get a proper conversation."

"We had a proper conversation. I just ruined it by being my idiot self." Luke shoved his food towards Michael. "Take it. I'm going to grab my textbook for my next class from my locker."

Once he stood up, he walked out of the cafeteria and entered the hallways. He approached his locker and opened it up, digging through it for his Calculus book.

"Hey, Luke!" chirped a voice and the blond recognized it as Calum. "Where's--"

"Eating my food at our table in the cafeteria," Luke answered, already knowing what the brunet was going to ask. "The only one with blue hair. Can't miss him."

"Um, right. Th-Thanks." Then Calum walked off and Luke finally pulled out his Calculus book, slamming his locker harder than he wanted to.

His mind drifted back to yesterday and the moment he crossed paths with Ashton. Just thinking about how it all ended made his cheeks turn red in embarrassment. He got nervous and ended up hitting his head with Ashton's, obviously upsetting the library employee.

"I can't show my face there again," Luke said with a sigh. "I'm such an embarrassment to myself."

But when after school came by, he didn't follow through his thought to not return to the library.

He was sitting in the same spot he was at, but this time he made the book he chose stand up so his face was blocked from Ashton's view. Luke would occasionally peek past the book to look at the employee, though each time he did he tried to tell himself that he wouldn't look.

The wavy-haired boy was, as usual, at his post, helping someone check out a book. Not once did Ashton look in Luke's direction, maybe because he knew the blond was there and just didn't want to look at him.

Ashton didn't like him, Luke believed, and he wanted to do something to make Ashton not dislike him anymore, but he couldn't even bring himself to walk over there.

"Why am I even here?" the blond asked himself as he shook his head. "I don't even have to be here."

Luke tried to think of other thoughts that would convince him that Ashton didn't dislike him. For example, the library worker hardly knew Luke, so he wouldn't pay much attention to him anyway. Also, they only talked once. Ashton's talked to hundreds of people each day and Luke was sure that the wavy-haired boy has had worse conversations than they had together.

The blond was feeling slightly better, but not entirely. He took his phone out and saw that it was almost time for Ashton to go home. He might as well just leave as well, since Ashton was the only reason he went to the dull place every day.

He put his phone back in his pocket, shut the book that was open before him, stood up, threw his backpack over his shoulder, and he went over to the aisle he had gotten the book from. He made sure he was in the right aisle this time.

Once Luke had placed the book back in its place, he started for the exit, stealing one last glance at Ashton who was holding a bunch of books in his arms and walking off towards the shelves. Luke had to force himself to avert his gaze and exit the place--this time for good.

The second that Luke stepped outside, his phone started vibrating in his pocket and he fished it out, seeing it was Michael. He answered the call and brought his phone up to his ear.

"Yeah, Mikey?" the blond asked.

" _Are you still at the library?_ " Michael asked and Luke sighed.

"I just got out, but I haven't left the premises yet."

" _Okay, good. I need you to stay there and find a book for me_."

Luke gaped, though his friend couldn't see it. "Dude, I can't check it out for you! I don't have a library card!"

" _Well, I guess you'll just have to stick around longer than planned, huh? I can't go to the library today, because I have no ride. Plus, you live closer to the library than I do, so just--please?_ "

The blond groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Whatever, but you're going to treat me to pizza."

" _Deal. Thank you so much, Luke!_ "

"Don't thank me just yet." Then Luke hung his phone up without saying or waiting for another word and turned back to walk back in the library.

Michael sent a text to Luke that had the author's name, the book title, and what aisle it should be followed by instructions on what Luke needed to search for in the book.

The blond entered the aisle that was written in the text, but he stopped in his tracks when seeing Ashton carrying books in his arms while he was talking to a man that looked in his twenties. Luke shook his head, trying to get the wavy-haired boy out of his head. Then he let his eyes fall on the spines of the books, looking for the book Michael wanted him to look for.

"Sir, I'm in the middle of work right now," Luke heard Ashton say in a whisper when he passed by the two conversing, though he was trying his best to tune them out. "Please show yourself out."

"But I'm in need of some help," the man countered. "Right now, I'd like to help myself to you."

Luke raised an eyebrow and turned his head to the side slightly. The man was clearly harassing Ashton and wouldn't leave him alone, but he figured Ashton could handle things himself.

"Shoo," Ashton simply said. "Go away, you geezer... H-Hey!"

The blond jumped slightly at Ashton's raised voice and he twisted himself around to see the man pressing his chest against the wavy-haired boy's back, his arms around Ashton's waist and his hands in a place Luke didn't want them to be.

"You're in a library, boy," the man hissed, the sound of a belt unbuckling and zipper being undone entering Luke's ears. "You should be quiet, you know."

"N-No..." Ashton whimpered. "St-Stop... Ah--"

"You dirty slut, already getting turned on."

"Pl-Please, stop..."

Luke finally snapped, grabbing the largest book in front of him before swinging it backwards and whacking the man upside the head.

He had managed to make the man stumble away from Ashton before Luke pulled the library worker behind him. He spread his arms out like he was trying to protect Ashton and he glared at the man who was rubbing the side of his head.

"You're a sick pervert, you know that?" Luke sneered. "This is sexual harassment, asshole. So get lost." He glanced at the man's hand and smirked when seeing a ring. "Your wife would love to know about how you were touching younger boys, wouldn't she?"

The man scoffed. "Yeah, like you would even know how to even contact her." He went to glare at Luke's and the latter's eyes widened.

"Hey, I know who you are!" he exclaimed, pointing at the man. "You live just down the street from my house!"

"K-Keep quiet!" the man hissed, becoming very nervous now. "You're in a damn library! Besides, you can't live on the same street as I do. Th-That's impossible. I've never seen you before."

"You have two dogs and a baby boy born who was born over the summer. Your wife invited the whole block to your house for a party for your newborn son."

The man started stepping away. "F-Fine, I'll leave. Just--don't you dare say a word of this or else bad things will happen." Then he was gone.

Luke kept a glare on his face before he turned around to see Ashton was silent and in the middle of putting a book away.

The blond approached Ashton who paid no attention to him as he walked farther away to put the last book in its place.

"Hey, I just helped you out back there!" Luke started. "Aren't you going to thank me or something?"

"Don't raise your voice in the library," Ashton simply said as he placed the last book on the shelf.

"I help you out and this is what I get?" He narrowed his eyes just before they so happened to look down at where Ashton's legs were joined, seeing that his belt and jeans were still undone. He could see the black fabric of the library employee's boxer shorts, but he quickly looked back up at Ashton's face, or at least the side of it, when the shorter boy started fixing his jeans.

He huffed, "Fine, whatever. You're welcome, by the way." Luke handed Ashton the book that he used to hit the man earlier. "Put this back, will ya? Thanks." Then he turned on his heels and walked off to leave the library.

Forget the library book, Luke thought. Michael can just find something online instead.

\------

Luke never went back to the library after that. Since he only ever went there for Ashton, he now had no other reason to go. Every day after school, Luke would either go to Michael's place or to Calum's, but mostly to Michael's.

It was a Saturday afternoon and he was lying down on Calum's bed while the brunet was on a swivel chair, his laptop on top of his crossed legs.

"Did something happen, Luke?" Calum asked as he looked up at his friend. "You seem kind of down."

"I'm fine," Luke said, though he was the opposite. "Just a little bit tired, that's all."

"Ah, I see. So is there anything you want to do right now?"

"Can we just go to Taco Bell? I feel like eating fiesta potatoes."

"Fine, but only because you're such a downer right now."

The two friends left the room and started walking to Taco Bell. Once arriving there, Calum offered to order the food while the blond grabbed a table.

Luke grabbed a table by the window, his eyes fixed outside while the people chattering became background noise. He rested his chin in his hand and just continued staring out.

A car pulled up in the parking spot in front of Luke and the blond's eyes widened when the person stepping out of the vehicle was Ashton.

"Shit!" Luke cursed aloud, throwing a hood over his head. He watched Ashton lock the car before the wavy-haired boy made his way to the Taco Bell entrance.

That was enough to make Luke jump out of his seat and run into the restroom to hide.

He locked himself in the largest stall before pulling out his phone to send Calum a text to let him know where he was.

The blond leaned against the wall as he started taking deep breaths to calm down his racing heart. Just from the sight of the library worker made him all nervous and he ended up hiding in the restroom.

After a while, he heard the door open and his friend speak up, "Luke? You in here?"

"Last stall," Luke said, opening the door to see his brunet friend standing at the restroom entrance.

"I got our food," Calum said as he held up a bag and stepped into the stall, locking the door.

"Yeah, whatever. That's fine."

Calum raised an eyebrow. "Why are you even in here?"

Luke thought Calum knew the reason why, but then he remembered that he never told Calum about Ashton. The only person who knew about his weird crush on the library worker was Michael.

So the blond decided to explain, "I-I just saw my crush, that's all."

"Oh, okay. I want to see what she looks like." Calum was about to walk out, but the blond yanked his friend back, closing the door once again.

"She's a he, and I'm not ready to go out there yet," Luke said, his knees feeling as if they were going to fail him any time soon. "He'll recognize me."

"So? What's the worst that could happen? Besides, you have your hood on. It's not like he'll recognize you or anything."

Luke thought for a moment before nodding his head and agreeing to leave the restroom. Luke had Calum exit the restroom first before he followed, nearly bumping into someone.

"My bad," the blond quickly said without glancing at the person and walking past them. Once he was out of the restroom, he kept an eye out for Ashton, but noticed that he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"So where's your crush?" Luke's friend asked as the blond scanned the place, yet there was no Ashton.

"I... I don't see him," Luke answered. "He must've left."

Calum huffed. "Not cool, Luke. Come on, let's get back to my place. I want to eat this taco I got."

Luke nodded and then the two walked out of the place and headed back to Calum's house.

\------

The following week went by quickly and it was now a Friday. Luke was sitting at the lunch table that he usually sat at with Michael and Calum, and the brunet was trying to grab the blue-haired boy's attention, unfortunately not succeeding all that much.

"Mikey, can I come over to your house today?" Luke asked. "I don't want to go home."

"Can't," Michael answered as he sighed. "I'm going to the library today."

Calum snorted. "Why? There's nothing interesting about a library."

"It's not because I want to go. Luke here was supposed to get a book for me, but he decided not to do that."

"Unlike you, Michael, I don't have a library card. I don't even like the library."

"Then why did you used to go every day after school?" Calum asked before he gasped. "Wait... does the guy--"

"Luke's crush works at the library," Michael answered, taking a bite from his lunch. The blond glared at his friend before Calum gasped.

"We have to go!" the brunet practically screeched. "I want to see what this guy looks like!"

"Oh, he's definitely cute." Michael laughed. "It's no wonder Luke keeps watching him from afar."

Calum frowned at how the blue-haired boy called Ashton cute, but Luke was getting annoyed.

"You two can go," the blond growled. "I'm going home after school."

"Did something happen? Now that I ask that, why didn't I realize sooner? You haven't gone to the library in a while."

Luke shrugged. "I just don't want to go there anymore."

"Something happened. I know something happened. What happened?"

"It's nothing of your concern. Can we just drop the subject?" Luke rested his head on top of the table before he groaned.

His friends said nothing more after that.

\------

Michael and Calum somehow managed to convince Luke to at least escort them to the library. Luke told them that the moment that they walk into the library, he's leaving. The two nodded and Michael promised Calum to show him at least what Ashton looks like since Luke refused to do it.

Luke's friends were walking ahead of the blond whose head was hanging low and his eyes glued to the ground. His heart was starting to race with every step he took closer to the library that Ashton worked at. He hasn't spoken to him since the last time he went to the library, and even then it wasn't a very pleasant conversation at all.

The blond didn't understand why Ashton was so bitter to him. They only talked twice and the wavy-haired boy already has a disliking to Luke.

Once the three arrived in front of the library, Michael and Calum turned to look at Luke.

"This is where we'll depart, Luke," Calum said, pretending to wipe a fallen tear.

"Um, okay. Bye, guys," Luke said as he turned around, but he was pulled back by Michael.

"You have to wait for us to go inside the library," he reminded.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Then get moving. I want to go home and sleep."

Michael released Luke before he and Calum walked towards the entrance of the library, Luke's gaze following after them. Once his friends disappeared behind the door, he turned on his heels and started walking off.

"L-Luke, wait!"

Upon hearing his name, Luke stopped in his place, raised an eyebrow, and looked around to see who was calling him., because it sure as hell didn't sound like either Calum or Michael. He turned himself around and suddenly a body crashed into his, a pair of arms thrown around him.

"What the--" the blond yelled out, but stopped himself when seeing that the person was the wavy-haired boy whose face was buried into Luke's shirt and sobs left him.

"I-I'm sorry," Ashton choked out. "I'm so sorry that I was so rude to you."

At first, the blond was confused as to what was happening, but then the memories came back to him.

"Um, you don't need to cry over it," Luke spoke calmly though really he was freaking out inside. He placed his arms around the smaller boy's trembling frame as he let his fingers run through Ashton's hair. "It's fine, really. It's not like it matters if you don't like me or anything. We hardly know each other."

Yet here were two complete strangers hugging each other in front of the library.

Ashton glanced at Luke's face, his eyes filling up with tears that were about to stream down his cheeks.

"This is a huge deal for me, okay?" the library employee said as he was talking fast. "I don't like people being mad at me and I don't want you mad at me, even though I was mad at you for a bit. You know what I mean? I was only mad at you for a little while, but that was because the other day when I handed you the book, you dropped it and books are precious things that should be handled with care, but you dropping a library book isn't something I should be mad at you about.

"And then the day after you saved me from the weirdo, I was being rude again and I shouldn't have been rude, but I was. Then you sounded mad at me and I got scared that you hated me and then I was going to apologize to you, but you stopped coming to the library and it was stressing me out a lot a-and I don't want you to hate me and--"

Luke cut Ashton off by placing his finger against the shorter boy's rambling lips, silencing him immediately.

"You talk too much," the blond said, chuckling as he drew his finger away from Ashton's lips.

"S-Sorry," Ashton mumbled sheepishly. "I ramble when I'm feeling uneasy. It's a bad habit of mine and it's almost gotten me fired many times."

"So I've noticed." Upon remembering something, Luke's eyebrows furrowed. "So, um, how did you know my name was Luke?"

The wavy-haired boy's shaking body had gone stiff and the shorter boy drew away, hiding his face behind a hand in embarrassment. Luke just blinked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I, um--" Ashton started, but then he glanced down. "--I just overheard your conversation with your friend when you and he went to Taco Bell the other day." Luke raised an eyebrow and Ashton frantically waved his hands in front of him.

"I-It's not what it seems!" the wavy-haired boy said, sounding panicked. "I went there for a lunch break and y-you and your friend were there! We w-walked past each other in front of the restroom, and you apologized to me without knowing who I was. I-I was going to talk to you, but you were too busy talking to your friend about looking for your crush and then--"

"You're rambling," Luke deadpanned and Ashton hid behind his hands in embarrassment.

"I'm such an idiot. I can't stop blabbering random things. You probably think I'm a freak or something, huh? I don't know why what you think of me matters so much to me, but it does and it's just--do you think I'm a freak?"

Luke couldn't help but grin in amusement when seeing how flustered Ashton was. He was just so adorable.

"No, I don't think you're a freak," Luke said, "and for the record..." The blond pulled Ashton's hands from his blushing face and then tugged the smaller boy back towards him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "... I know your name, too."

"Y-You do?" the library worker asked, his eyes enlarging. "How?"

Luke nodded. "Your co-workers address you by your name. It's Ashton, right?"

Suddenly, the widest smile came onto Ashton's face and he pulled Luke into a tight hug. Luke merely chuckled before he dropped his arms to his side, but Ashton was still holding on.

"Um, you can let go now," the blond said and Ashton drew away.

"By the way," the wavy-haired boy spoke, "thank you."

Luke cocked a brow. "For...?"

"Saving me last week from the weirdo."

"O-Oh. Well, you're welcome." Luke didn't realize that his heart had calmed down during his time with the library worker, but now it was starting to speed up again. He awkwardly cleared his throat. "I'm just, you know, gonna go home now."

"C-Can you stay until I get off work?" Ashton glanced down at his wristwatch. "You can hang out with your friends and I get off work at six."

"I know." The blond immediately regretted saying that when Ashton's eyebrows furrowed. "I-I mean, I know that I can go to my friends. I'm just... yeah, I'll go look for them right now." Luke walked past Ashton, but fingers wrapped around his wrist and he turned to see Ashton holding onto him.

The wavy-haired boy tugged Luke closer to him before he got onto his toes, pressing his lips to Luke's cheek. When he pulled away, Luke had a completely shocked expression on his face and Ashton giggled.

"I'll see you after work?" the library employee asked and the blond absentmindedly nodded as Ashton went back into the library. Luke still remained in place as his fingers went up to where Ashton kissed him, a large smile going onto his face as he blushed madly.

Luke finally went inside the library and saw Ashton was already at his post. The wavy-haired boy glanced at him an gave him a smile, Luke doing the same before he went off to find his friends.

When Luke found them, his friends were confused when they saw the blond decided to join them. He simply said that the reason he stayed was because he didn't feel like walking home alone.

Every once in a while, Luke would glance over at Ashton and he'd occasionally catch the wavy-haired boy looking at him as well. He'd laugh silently to himself before looking down at the ground with a goofy smile on his face.

"Why are you laughing at the floor?" Luke heard Calum ask. The blond looked up at his friend and Calum stared down. "Wait, is my fly down?"

"Hang on, Cal," Michael spoke up. "Luke's crush is looking over here."

Luke felt his cheeks heat up as he tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Who? Which one's him?" Calum asked.

"He's the one with wavy hair," the blue-haired boy explained He's helping the little girl check out a book."

"... Oh! I see him now! You're right. He is cute."

"Hey, back off!" Luke practically snapped, his eyes glaring at the brunet. "He's mine! I called dibs!"

"Okay, okay. Just chill yourself, Luke. If you raise your voice any higher, you're going to get us kicked out."

The blond huffed when his friends started to laugh at him. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was only nearing four. He still had a long way to go until Ashton is no longer working.

The three boys went to grab an empty table to sit at, Michael and Calum sitting beside each other while Luke was on the opposite side. The blond had a clear view of Ashton though, so he just watched him and look away when the library worker looked his way.

\------

During the time at the library, Luke had somehow manage to fall asleep. He was woken up by light shaking to his shoulder.

He groggily opened his eyes and rubbed at them before seeing that the place was darker, the only light lit was the one by the table he was sitting at, and no one was in sight.

"What time is it?" Luke asked with a yawn.

"It's closing hours," answered the person.

"What?" Suddenly Luke gasped as he jumped out of his seat. "Shit!" The person stepped aside as Luke searched around for his backpack, furrowing his eyebrows. "Where's my stuff?"

"Your friend's took it and left you with me."

Luke finally glanced at the person with him and saw that it was Ashton.

"They just left me?" Luke asked and Ashton nodded. "Why didn't they wake me up? And why did they have to take my stuff?"

"I don't know," Ashton answered, biting his bottom lip, "but we're alone now. All the other employees left, and I told my boss that I'd close up the place. So it's just you and me here."

The blond looked around and saw that he was indeed alone with Ashton, and that was making him nervous. It wasn't helping him at all when Ashton started to approach Luke before he grabbed his hands and guided them to his waist.

The smaller of the two wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, pulling him closer as Ashton leaned his head against Luke's. They just stood there in silence and Luke's heart was beginning to pound in his chest. However, he continued to enjoy the moment by hugging Ashton back.

The moment Ashton pressed his lips to Luke's cheeks, the latter boy thought that maybe there was a high chance that Ashton liked him back. He didn't want to make any conclusions just yet, so he decided to try to make Ashton at least confess his feelings.

But it seemed like he didn't have to when Ashton's lips moved to his neck, nibbling the skin there. His hands traveled down to Luke's lower back and he pushed his hands into the back pockets of the blond's jeans.

To say Luke was not expecting this wouldn't say enough. He certainly was not expecting to get hard either. He lightly pushed away the wavy-haired boy and Ashton frowned when they were no longer making physical contact.

"We should leave," Luke suggested. "It's getting dark and I have to walk home."

"I can ride you home."

Luke gave Ashton a weird look before the wavy-haired boy's face became red and he was correcting himself.

"N-Not ride--drive!" he exclaimed, his hands flying up to his burning face. "I-I can drive you home. I h-have a car. I didn't mean to say ride. Drive and ride sound alike and I ended up saying ride instead of drive a-and that was super embarrassing and you probably think I'm some horny freak now that--"

Luke closed his eyes, leaned in, and slowly attached his lips to Ashton's, stopping the shorter boy from his blabbering. At first, he didn't feel the library employee kissing back, and he was really hoping it was from shock.

When the blond pulled away, he examined Ashton's face, seeing that he was indeed from the sudden action, his mouth agape the smallest bit.

"You talk way too much, Ashton," Luke said with a smirk. "Just be quiet for once."

"O-Okay," the wavy-haired boy breathed out. He hooked his arms underneath Luke's, his hands gripping on the taller boy's shoulders as he started to draw his face closer to Luke's.

The blond started doing the same thing and he felt Ashton's lips on his own. He tilted his head to the side as their lips started moving together. He snaked his hands to Ashton's hips, pulling them closer to his.

Ashton gasped at the touch, breaking the kiss and resting his head on Luke's shoulder and burying his face into the blond's neck. Luke started rubbing the front area of his jeans against Ashton's, a whimper leaving from the shorter boy's lips.

Luke bent down slightly to pick Ashton up by the thighs, the smaller boy wrapping his legs around Luke's waist. The blond placed Ashton on top of the table and felt the legs that were around him fall.

As Luke drew away, he watched as Ashton kicked his shoes off and started unbuckling his belt, tossing the leather accessory to the ground. He worked with unbuttoning his jeans and Luke was going to stop Ashton from stripping any more. But when Ashton pulled off his jeans and Luke saw the bulge within the thin layer of the wavy-haired boy's boxers, he just wanted to keep on going.

Ashton tugged Luke closer to him, biting his bottom lip as he started to remove Luke's jacket and shirt. After his upper apparel was thrown to the side, Luke stepped in between Ashton's thighs and connected his lips to the smaller boy's once again, tongues now becoming involved when Luke pushed his into Ashton's mouth.

One hand of his trailed down to lightly feel the shape of Ashton's growing hard-on before he let his hand slowly rub against the erection.

The smaller boy sharply inhaled at the contact, and he felt the need to pull away from Luke's lips, his eyes glancing down at Luke's hand on his bulge.

"W-Wait," Ashton said, causing Luke to stop his movements. "I w-want to do something."

Luke watched curiously as Ashton moved off of the table and behind Luke. The blond turned himself around and Ashton lightly pushed Luke backwards so he was leaning against the table.

Ashton got onto his knees and Luke watched with wide eyes as Ashton's fingers started to work with removing the belt of his jeans. Once he pulled Luke's jeans and boxers down to his thighs, Ashton noticed how large Luke was, his tongue licking at his lips.

His fingers wrapped around the base of Luke's cock and his hazel eyes looked up at the blond who gulped nervously.

"Y-You don't have to," Luke stuttered, but Ashton shook his head.

"I want this," he responded before he wrapped his lips around Luke's tip, sliding them downward so he could take in more.

A moan almost inaudible left Luke as he tilted his head back at the feeling, his hand going to Ashton's hair and grabbing a handful of it. He resisted bucking his hips forward or forcing Ashton's head down more, but he was so tempted to do so.

Luke felt one of Ashton's hands cupping the underside of his balls as Ashton tried to get the rest of Luke into his mouth. The library worker nearly gagged doing that, so in the end he moved back and just started licking at the head that was leaking salty pre-cum.

"Fuck, you're good," Luke groaned, biting his bottom lip when Ashton's tongue swirled around his length. He pulled his mouth away, breathing for air a bit before he lifted Luke's hard-on and attached his lips to lick at the sides of it.

Just the sight of seeing this insanely attractive boy sucking him off was making his heart beat faster, and he had a strong urge to reach his high.

Ashton moaned as he let the head of Luke's hard-on brush against his bottom lip, and Luke was just about to lose himself right then and there. He managed to keep himself composed though, not wanting to go crazy just yet.

"Come here," Luke said, pulling Ashton up. There was some of his pre-cum on the boy's lips, so he wiped it away with his thumb. However, Ashton grabbed Luke's wrist and began sucking the pre-cum from the digit.

"So good," the wavy-haired boy moaned, his tongue licking off the fluid on Luke's thumb.

Luke picked Ashton up and set him on the table, pushing the boy down onto his back. He practically ripped Ashton's shirt and boxers off and spread his legs far apart. He saw how hard Ashton was, the boy's length red with pre-cum on the tip.

He knelt down and rested Ashton's legs on his shoulders before he brought Ashton's hard-on into his mouth, sucking on it.

Ashton started to moan loudly as his back arched and his heels dug into Luke's back. He was a panting mess and his hands were trying to grip at whatever he could get.

Luke's mouth started moving more in between Ashton's legs until his lips were just above Ashton's entrance. He felt daring at the moment so he pulled Ashton closer to him so his ass was hanging off the edge, pushed the boy's thighs up so his feet were rested against his back, and guided his tongue inside the hole.

"F-Fuck!" Ashton yelled out, the muscles clenching around Luke's tongue. "Luke--sh-shit!"

The blond drew away and said in a cheeky tone, "You need to be quiet in the library." Then he resumed with doing Ashton with his tongue.

The wavy-haired boy ended up whimpering, occasionally gasping before he'd try to suppress his voice. Luke tried to get his tongue inside Ashton as far as he could go, but Ashton was being so tight that it was nearly impossible to go any deeper.

Luke pulled away and stood up, Ashton's legs falling to the side. He looked over at the library worker and saw his cheeks flushed red, tears brimming in his eyes as his chest was rising and falling.

"L-Luke," he whimpered, "pl-please. I need you."

Upon hearing these words, the blond nodded and leaned over Ashton, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "All right."

He brought his fingers up to Ashton's mouth and the wavy-haired boy seemed to have gotten the message as he took the digit into his mouth. Once Ashton finished, Luke brought the saliva-coated digit to Ashton's entrance and slowly pushed in.

Ashton started to whimper again and he puckered his lips out at Luke, desperate for a kiss.

"Did you forget what I did not too long ago?" Luke reminded. "Are you sure you want to--"

Without answering, the library worker grabbed Luke's face and pulled him into a hungry kiss. He didn't care where Luke's mouth was previously. He just wanted to feel the blond's lips against his own.

Luke worked his finger inside Ashton, trying to get the smaller boy used to the feeling of having something deep in him. Ashton's legs were once again around Luke and his ankles were crossed together.

Once Ashton seemed like he was comfortable, Luke pulled his finger out before pushing two inside this time. The two had stopped kissing so Luke could place his lips onto Ashton's neck, kissing and sucking a mark onto the skin. Ashton bit his bottom lip when he felt Luke's fingers moving apart as they stretched out his hole. It hurt, but soon the pain subsided.

The blond now had most of his two fingers inside of the library worker, slowly twisting his fingers around and curling them to find Ashton's good spot--the one that would make Ashton begging for more.

His fingers brushed something that made Ashton nearly yell out in pleasure, but the wavy-haired boy quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. Luke couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled his mouth away from the hickey he had made on Ashton's neck and pressed multiple kisses onto Ashton's cheek.

"You okay, babe?" Luke asked in a husky voice.

Ashton nodded, his eyes glancing into Luke's blue ones before he sheepishly admitted, "Th-That felt really good."

"It'll feel much better when it's something else inside you."

Now Luke was putting in three fingers, and Ashton was panting all over. He embraced Luke's neck, his eyes shutting tightly as the sensation he was feeling felt foreign yet so good. They were both getting impatient and they just wanted to get things started already.

With his free hand that weren't busy getting Ashton ready, Luke wrapped his fingers around Ashton's hard-on and started moving in an up and down motion. Ashton cursed and his walls clenched around Luke's fingers, but the blond still managed to push them deeper inside.

Luke obviously didn't plan on doing anything with Ashton, so he didn't bring any condoms with him. When he let Ashton know, the smaller boy reassured that he didn't mind. He wanted to feel Luke anyway.

Once all three digits were within the wavy-haired boy, the blond started to move them around in hopes to have the smaller boy get even more used to the feeling and to pleasure Ashton.

"Luke, I'm ready," Ashton said in a very needy tone. "Fuck, I'm so ready for you."

"Let me know if it hurts and you need me to stop or slow down," Luke said and Ashton nodded in agreement.

So then Luke pulled his fingers out, his eyes looking at Ashton's prepped hole. He felt that it wasn't stretched enough for Luke to enter, but he had almost no patience to care, and from how much Ashton wanted him, he could tell that neither did he.

"Get on your feet and lean over the table," Luke ordered, but Ashton shook his head.

"W-Want to s-see you when c-come," the wavy-haired boy stuttered out, and who was Luke to deny that request of the smaller boy's?

The blond spat in his hand and began slicking himself up. He didn't want to hurt Ashton, so he made sure to get his length to be practically covered in his own saliva in order for Ashton feel more pleasure than pain.

Once he finished that, he aligned his tip to Ashton's entrance, looking into the boy's hazel eyes before he asked, "Ready, babe?"

"Yes, Luke," Ashton responded. "More than anything." So Luke was leaning over Ashton once again, kissing him once again before he slowly started entering the smaller boy.

"F-Fu--" Ashton nearly cursed when he broke the kiss, but the blond captured his lips once again, keeping their lips locked together as he started thrusting in deeper. The smaller boy began whimpering and Luke finally pulled out of the kiss.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop or slow down?"

"W-Wait 'til I'm used to it," Ashton said and Luke nodded in understanding. During the time as Ashton was breathing heavily, Luke peppered his tear-stained face with kisses in hopes to distract the smaller boy from the pain in his bottom.

When the wavy-haired boy gave Luke the signal to proceed, Luke started to slowly move his hips against Ashton's bum so he wouldn't hurt him again.

Luke placed his hands on Ashton's and slipped his fingers into the spaces. He started to kiss at the underside of the library worker's chin, the latter boy tilting his head back. Luke was nearly all the way in, but Ashton began to get tighter and Luke was trying to get Ashton to relax.

"You need to loosen up, babe," the blond said against Ashton's skin. "Please, for me."

"I-It hurts," Ashton said. "I-I don't know if I can take any more of you."

"I promise I'm almost there. Feel how much is left." He guided one of Ashton's hands to his length that wasn't inside yet. "Right?"

"Why did you have to be so big?" Ashton pouted and Luke chuckled. "Or why couldn't this hurt less?"

"I think it's because we don't have any lubricant, but the next time we do it we'll definitely have those."

The wavy-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "The next time?"

Luke's face turned bright red as he lifted his upper body up so it was directly above Ashton. "I-I mean, if you want there to be a next time, that is. But if there is a next time, I think it'll hurt less."

"Whether it'll hurt less or not..." Ashton pulled Luke down to another kiss, catching the blond completely off guard as he started to kiss back. Then the two pulled away and the smaller boy smiled up at Luke. "... I would love to do this again as long as it's with you."

The blond's heart started to race faster, not like it wasn't before, and he almost slammed the rest of himself inside of Ashton. But he didn't have to when Ashton used his legs around Luke to pull him deeper, Luke's base finally making contact with Ashton's skin.

When Luke's length was fully inside Ashton, he managed to brush something that made Ashton gasp loudly, the boy's eyes screwing shut as he was panting hard once again.

"Y-You shouldn't have done that," Luke said, worried that he had somehow hurt Ashton. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Ashton said. "I promise. I-I need to feel that again."

"You mean this?" Luke pulled out before pushing back in, hitting the same spot before that made Ashton moan out pleasure.

"R-Right there, Luke," the wavy-haired boy breathed. "Do it over and over again."

So that's what Luke did. For the next minute, he kept thrusting out and in Ashton, the smaller boy a complete mess as every thrust made him moan.

"No moaning in the library," Luke teased as he continuously stroked the same spot inside Ashton with his erection. But even he was having difficulties with suppressing his own voice.

"I-I can't--Luke!" the library worker ended up screaming as he reached his high, spurting all over his and Luke's stomachs. The expression Ashton's face twisted into was erotic to Luke and he started quickening his pace before he started spilling inside Ashton.

After a while, his thrusts started to slow down and he was becoming exhausted. He pulled out, the smaller boy whimpering from the empty feeling. Luke saw his fluid dripping from Ashton's stretched hole. His eyes glanced up to Ashton whose face was covered by his large hands.

Ashton tried to sit upright, but he started to lower himself again when his sore butt started hurting. He looked up at Luke before saying, "M-My bum hurts and my stomach's dirty."

"One moment," Luke said as he started to pull his boxers and jeans back on. He didn't have anything to wipe the tip of his softened cock with, but cleaning himself up was the least of his concerns. Ashton, on the other hand, had his own cum all over his stomach.

There was nothing around for Luke to wipe off Ashton's cum from both of their stomachs, so he did what he thought was best.

He scooped the cum from his stomach with his finger and brought it up to his mouth, sucking it off and the salty taste becoming known to his tongue. It didn't taste good, but he's tasted food that was worse than this. Plus, it was Ashton's, so that made it even better.

Once he finished that, he threw on his shirt and placed his jacket on the table. Since Ashton was still lying on his back on top of the table, Luke stepped back in between his legs and brought his mouth to Ashton's stomach, licking up whatever white fluid was on it.

The smaller boy took in a sharp breath as he watched Luke lick up every drop. Once Ashton's stomach was clean of his cum, Luke started to give him butterfly kisses from the navel northward to his lips.

They shared a passionate kiss and then Luke slipped his arms behind Ashton's back and picked up the smaller boy. Ashton let his legs wrap around Luke and he leaned his head against Luke's shoulder while his 

The blond took his jacket and draped it over Ashton's bare body since the wavy-haired boy was still naked. He then took a seat at a chair, Ashton being on the verge of falling asleep.

"Babe, don't sleep yet," Luke said. "You have to drive us home."

"R-Right. Sorry," Ashton apologized as he tried to stand up from Luke's lap, but his hips almost gave out on him. Luke was quick enough to catch Ashton before he fell, helping the boy stand up straighter.

"You need to get dressed," Luke said as he managed to keep Ashton on his feet. He picked Ashton's clothes off of the ground and walked over to the boy, seeing that he was lying on his stomach on the chair and Luke's jacket had fallen to the ground.

"My bum hurts," Ashton puled.

The blond sighed as he tried to help Ashton getting dressed. He had more difficult time with the jeans, but he somehow managed to pull through.

Once Ashton was entirely dressed, his bum was now no longer hurting to the point where he couldn't walk. He stumbled a bit on his way to the staff room where his stuff were located, Luke picking up his jacket and throwing it on. He turned off the light by the table and went to follow Ashton.

After collecting his stuff, Ashton instructed Luke to wait outside the library while Ashton gets the security system set up. So the blond obeyed the library worker's orders and he was leaning against the wall, waiting for the wavy-haired boy to step outside of the building.

Ashton made it out and then he led Luke to his car that was the only vehicle in the parking lot. Once he unlocked the car doors, Luke got into the passenger seat and pulled out his phone that somehow was still in his pocket and saw that it was thirty minutes past nine.

"I have to get home in half an hour," the blond said with a sigh.

"Or you can tell your parents that you're staying with your boyfriend," Ashton said once he got into his seat, starting the car.

Luke glanced at the library worker. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Now you do." Ashton winked at Luke and managed to make the taller boy blush and smile. Then he pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive Luke back to his place.

\------

The two ate some pizza that Ashton had Luke order via phone on the way back to his place. After their dinner, then went off to shower together, trying their best to not indulge themselves with sexual activities. They just simply washed each other's bodies, but Luke had a hard time trying to keep himself from getting hard at how well built Ashton's form was. It was obvious that his boyfriend wasn't doing any better.

Once they finished showering, Ashton went to finish up a few things and Luke was sitting on the couch in the den, a control in his hand while he was channel surfing. Ashton walked into the room later on and slid into the spot next to Luke, cuddling up to his side.

When Luke had stopped flipping channels around, he landed on Disney Channel and playing was Starstruck on the screen. Instead of concentrating on the show, Luke was looking down at Asthon whose eyes were closed and soft puffs of air were leaving from his mouth.

Luke repositioned himself so he was lying down on the couch and Ashton was asleep on top of him. The smaller boy was extremely tired after all, working all day and he still hadn't recovered from his high that he rode out with Luke.

The blond smiled, lowering the volume of the TV so it was only background noise. He ran his fingers through Ashton's damp hair. The wavy-haired boy conveniently kept a blanket by the couch, so Luke grabbed that and threw it over their bodies and he listened to the sound of Sterling Knight singing the song Hero.

"I like you, Lukey," Luke heard Ashton mumble and he peeked an eye open to see his boyfriend looking up at him through his lashes. Ashton snuggled his face into Luke's chest before pulling himself upwards to and pressing his face into Luke's neck.

The taller boy couldn't help but smile at Ashton, his arms that were around him tightening as he whispered back, "I like you, too."

And then the two fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Lol, what the hell was this? Idk. It took me a while to post it here, caz I was lazy. Sorry for any mistakes. Anyway, have a nice life, everyone! (:


End file.
